Weekend At Buffy's
by craZchica
Summary: COMPLETE - The gang decides to try to cheer up Buffy after Riley leaves. But too much alcohol brings out some hidden truths. Set S5, BuffySpike
1. Xander's Plan

_Weekend at Buffy's  
Author: craZchica  
Summary: The gang decides to try to cheer up Buffy after Riley's departure. Who said alcohol was bad?  
Setting: AU Season 5. AU Post Into The Woods. Riley just left. But Joyce isn't sick, and Glory's not a big deal._  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own the people. I just own the idea for the story.  
Review? Please? It makes me feel good to know people read it :p  
  
  
**** Chapter 1 - Xander's Plan ****  
  
Xander watched as a mopey Buffy put a book back on the shelf.  
  
There's gotta be something we can do. I mean, look at her. All sad...  
  
I know. Maybe we should... take over patrol or something? Willow said uncertainly.  
  
Buffy slowly sat back down at the round table, ignoring her friends near the front of the Magic Box.  
  
Xander shrugged. I guess... Ooh! Party! Aren't Buffy's mom and Dawn gonna be out of town this weekend?  
  
Yeah, but do you think Buffy would be up to it? Riley _just_ left. She might want to be alone.  
  
Riley, Shmiley. The brunette scoffed. He turned to the blonde Slayer. Hey! Buffy! She looked up from her seat.  
  
Xander took a seat next to her. Hey Buff, me and Will were thinking... you need a night of fun with us. Buffy opened her mouth to protest, but Xander stopped her. Nope, don't wanna hear it. We want to take over your house and have a weekend thing.  
  
The Slayer groaned. I don't know, Xander...  
  
Buuuuffy... The boy begged. Please? Lots of movie and junk food goodness...  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. Will there be lots of alcohol during this weekend?  
  
Not exactly 21, but... I guess we could ask Spike to get some...  
  
Buffy whined. Why does he have come?  
  
Okay, I know I'm the first on the Not-wanting-Spike' Train, but Giles won't buy us beer... He shrugged to Buffy's questioning look. I know. I already asked. Buffy slumped back in her chair.  
  
He won't be there anyways. Xander went on. He's picking up that book in LA, remember?  
  
Yeah... Okay, I guess you guys can crash tonight... She agreed reluctantly. Then she gave Xander a small smile. But you get to talk to Spike.   
  
I knew I'd be stuck with that!  
  
****  
  
Spike got out of his chair when he sensed someone outside his crypt. But when Xander poked his head in, the blonde scowled and sat back down.  
  
What do you want, Harris?  
  
Uh, hey Spike. Xander shuffled in and shut the door. So... what are you doing this weekend?  
  
Spike snorted. Sorry. I'm not interested in you.  
  
Xander shuddered. Okay, Bleached One. Not asking for me. It's just that we're having this thing at Buffy's this weekend, cause she's all depressed over Riley, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us...  
  
Spike raised and eyebrow. A weekend with Buffy? Almost too good to be true...  
  
What's the catch?  
  
  
  
Yeah, I'm sure you and the bloody Scoobies want to spend the weekend with the vampire just for fun.  
  
Xander sighed. Okay, we need you to buy alcohol.  
  
With my money? No!  
  
I'll give you the money. You just buy it.  
  
Spike considered this. Okay, so they were just inviting him because they needed him to buy the beer, but they were still inviting him. Maybe he could tell Buffy how he felt...  
  
Fine. I'll do it.  
  
Xander was surprised. He thought that would have taken longer.  
  
O... Okay then. Umm, here... He pulled out his wallet and handed Spike a few bills. We'll be at Buffy's around seven. Movies, overnight stuff. See ya in an hour or so.  
  
Spike watched the construction worker leave. Sighing, he turned off the tv and grabbed his duster. Time to get the beer.  
  
****  
  
Buffy settled herself onto the couch.  
  
I can't believe I agreed to this.  
  
Willow put down the bowl she was holding and sat next to her friend. It's just a night of fun. No demons, no adults, no sister... She nudged Buffy and the Slayer smiled.  
  
I guess no supervision for a night is okay...  
  
Plus, alcohol is on the way!  
  
Both girls looked up as Xander entered the living room.  
  
So Spike agreed?  
  
Took less effort than I thought. And no bribing, either. But I had to give him the money, so I'm thinking you owe me Will...  
  
The redhead rolled her eyes. This was your idea. You pay.  
  
Xander grumbled. Anya here yet?  
  
She'll be here after she closes up, since Giles isn't there to do it.  
  
And Tara?  
  
In the kitchen.  
  
Good. I brought snacks and movies. Xander grinned, holding up a few plastic bags.  
  
Buffy had gotten up and started going through the bags. She pouted.  
  
No ice cream?  
  
Having Anya bring it. The brown-haired boy smiled.  
  
Buffy brightened. Much better. She settled for a large bag of chips and sat back down.   
  
Xander studied the girls in front of him. Buffy was already wearing a pair of track pants and a strappy tank, with her bare feet propped up on the coffee table.  
  
Tara walked in, wearing blue pajama pants, a tshirt and a grey hooded zip-up jacket over it. To top it off, she had fuzzy blue slippers on her feet. Willow had on her red flannel pj pants with a red long sleeved shirt, but she was barefoot.  
  
Looks like I'm already behind in the pajama department. Should I change or something?  
  
Yeah Xander! Join us in the world of comfort! Willow smiled, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl Tara had brought with her.  
  
Xander left to get his duffle bag out of his car, returning with Anya in tow.  
  
Look who I found!  
  
The ex-demon was attacked by the Slayer the minute she entered the house.  
  
Ice cream?  
  
Anya handed two bags to Buffy, who pulled out a pint of Double Chocolate Fudge and dug in with her fingers.  
  
Umm, do you want a spoon, Buffy? Tara asked, holding one out. Buffy took it, and settled back onto the couch, pulling a worn blanket over her.  
  
Xander and Anya both changed into more comfortable clothes and then made themselves comfortable in front of the tv, which had been pulled in front of the couch.  
  
I guess we're all here. Except Spike. Xander noted.  
  
And he has the alcohol. Buffy grumbled between bites.  
  
****  
  
Spike had already polished off a small bottle of vodka when he strode up to the Summers' home. Spending time with the Slayer's friends sober was not something he wanted to do.  
  
Laden down with drinks of all kinds, he let himself into the front door, to find everyone already there, sitting around and talking.  
  
Time to get drunk! Buffy shouted as soon as he walked in, taking the bags from him.  
  
Hello to you too, Slayer. Spike mumbled as she walked back to the living room. He shut the door behind himself and hung his duster over the railing.  
  
I hope you're not expecting me to put on those... The Vampire snorted as he followed Buffy in. Xander had put on black sweatpants and an old tshirt, while Anya was in flannel pants much like Willow's and a black tank top.  
  
Come on, Spike! Willow pouted. This is a slumber party! Pajamas are required!  
  
No, thanks. I'll just be going. He turned to leave when Buffy's voice stopped him.  
  
Spike? Please? The more the merrier... and you did bring the drinks... You don't have to change... She pleaded.  
  
He scowled. If he wasn't in love with her... But she wanted him to stay, so stay he would.  
  
Fine. But I'm not putting on bloody pajamas!  
  
He slumped on the chair by the couch, and grabbed another bottle of liquor. It would be a long night.  
  
****  
  
Two hours later, about half of the alcohol Spike had brought was gone.  
  
And so she goes, You big jerk! How could you hurt her!' And then she kicked the kid as hard as she could! Xander laughed as he took another sip of his beer.  
  
The other's laughed, except for Spike, who merely smiled, and Willow who blushed furiously.  
  
She was my favorite doll, thanks! And I was seven! The redhead retorted, smacking Xander on the arm.  
  
The group sat in silence for a minute, each sipping their own drinks.  
  
Buffy broke the silence. I have an idea.  
  
The other five looked at her.  
  
Truth or Dare. She grinned wickedly.  
  
Willow's eyes widened in excitement, and Tara smiled in amusement. Anya looked indifferent, and Xander grinned happily. Granted, he had quite a bit of alcohol in him...  
  
Spike's eyes, however, widened in fear.  
  
I bloody well will not play!  
  
The voices of five Scoobies rung out across the room.   
  
The Vampire grunted.  
  
Grumbling, he took another drink.  
  
****  
A/N - Okay, so maybe its not the best chapter ive ever written, but oh well. Next... the truth or dare game. hehe. Go read my other stories (Especially In Your Dreams, which is the other Im working on now.) Nothing like a little shameless self promotion. Reviews Please! lmao, im just begging now!  



	2. Truth or Dare?

_Weekend At Buffy's  
Disclaimer - Joss is the owner of all things Buffy. I just use them for my own evil (well, not so evil) purposes.  
  
I forgot to mention, this is kinda during Triangle. Not, during during, but its like, before the whole troll thing, but after all Buffy's moping. Oh, and in my world, Giles went to LA, not England. Yeah.  
_  
A/N - lol, no, this isnt a weekend at bernies ripoff. i actually haven't even seen it, hehe. it was on FX the other day (kept seeing commercials while getting my buffy fix), but i didnt watch. maybe i should? i didnt think about the titles being close. actually, i started it being weekend at Spikes, but didnt have a plausible reason for the gang going over there...  
ANYWHO, now that im rambling, on with the next chapter!  
  
  
**** Chapter 2 - Truth or Dare? ****  
  
Spike took a long swig of the tequila in his hand, never taking his eyes off the floor.  
  
Who goes first? Tara asked.  
  
Ooh, I will! Willow squealed. Can I?  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
Yay! Lemme see. The redhead closed her eyes and pointed around the room. Stopping, she opened her eyes and saw who she had landed on. She groaned. Dangit! Okay, Anya. Truth or dare?  
  
  
  
Umm, okay. Do you ever miss being a vengeance demon?  
  
Every now and then. Like if someone makes me mad, I'll try to curse them without thinking. It doesn't work. But I guess I could always use a little magic...  
  
Right. Don't make Anya mad. Got it. Willow stated.  
  
So it's my turn? Anya asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
Okay. Tara. The blonde looked like a deer in the headlights. Truth or dare?  
  
Uhh, truth?  
  
Have you ever kissed a man?  
  
Tara glanced nervously around the room, then put her head down, blushing furiously and grinning a little.  
  
That's a yes! Isn't that a yes? The witch nodded to Anya's outburst.  
  
Willow leaned over to whisper in Tara's ear. You never told me that.  
  
It was once and I was five. Tara whispered back. I'd forgotten all about it...  
  
Willow grinned. It's okay. It's kinda cute. Being five, I mean.  
  
Tara smiled back. My turn? Buffy. Truth or dare?  
  
The Slayer was in the midst of downing a bottle of beer when the witch had said her name, so she spilled some down her front in surprise. Truth. Not drunk enough for dares yet.  
  
Tara giggled. Okay, truth then. Do you miss not being the Slayer?  
  
Buffy contemplated the question. Of course she missed it sometimes. No worries about the world, no worries about monsters, or demons... But then...  
  
Sometimes. But only when it gets really really hard. Or a prophecy says I'm gonna die or something. But usually no. Because if I hadn't become the Slayer, I wouldn't be here. With you guys, I mean. Everyone smiled at that.  
  
Buffy looked thoughtfully at each person in the room. Her gaze finally settled on Xander.  
  
The boy smiled stupidly at her. Truth or dare?  
  
After a short pause, Xander answered.   
  
Okay... you, a desert island, three things.  
  
Three things? That's not a truth or dare question. That's a just-for-fun question. But for a simple question, the brunette seemed a little nervous.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow. Xaaander, you can't back out. That's my question. And I'll know if you're lying. She grinned.  
  
His eyes widened in fear. Do I have to?  
  
Willow glanced back and forth between the pair. What are you talking about? How will you know?  
  
Answer, Xander. I'm extremely excited about my upcoming turn. Anya prodded.  
  
Xander scowled at everyone. He sent a glare in Buffy's direction. I would take a TV/VCR combo tv, my Star Trek video collection, and my Babylon 5 videos. He turned beet red as everyone stared at him.  
  
The laughter started all at once. Gasping, Willow turned to Buffy. How'd you know he would say that?  
  
Buffy wiped a tear from her eye, still giggling. Remember that time I found him talking in his sleep? I decided to have a little fun and I asked him all sorts of stuff, and that was one of the answers.  
  
Tara smothered another laugh. Xander, it's your turn.  
  
Xander grinned. Will, I could ask you something, but it'll have to wait. Spike?  
  
The blonde vampire looked up from his bottle, startled. Thankfully, he was already drunk, so he didn't mind too much that Xander was the one asking the questions.   
  
Have you ever had a think for anyone in this room? Oh, and if you say me, I'll stake you.  
  
Maybe it was the alcohol that made him say it. Maybe part of him wanted to say it. But the point was, he said it.  
  
  
  
Xander asked, bewildered. Everyone else stared at him, too.  
  
I already answered the soddin' question. Red, it's your turn. Truth or dare?  
  
Wait, Spike, who is it? Willow asked, instead of answering his question.  
  
Not telling. Truth or dare?  
  
We'll find out, you know. Anya grinned. We're all getting pretty drunk.  
  
Yeah Spike. You'll have to tell us eventually. Buffy smirked. She knew who she would be picking for her next victim.  
  
Spike ignored everyone's questions. Red, I asked. Truth or dare?  
  
I'm not gonna pick dare if it's coming from you. Truth.  
  
Spike grinned evilly. Who makes the better kisser? Men or women?  
  
Willow flushed beet red. That's not a fair question! I mean, at one point I would have said men, and now I would say women. Cause Tara's the best... She trailed off, smiling sheepishly. Smiling, she turned back to the bleached blonde. You know, I could ask you the same question... She winked.  
  
Ewww, Spike? Xander grimaced. So not a picture I needed there, Will.  
  
Tell us. Who was it? Demanded Anya.  
  
I bloody well will not. The Vampire grumbled.  
  
Spike, you're just giving the rest of us questions to ask you. Buffy laughed.  
  
You ask and I'll rip your throat out. He growled, pointing his tequila at her.  
  
She laughed. Empty threat.  
  
Spike slumped in his seat, glaring at everyone, while downing the rest of the bottle.  
  
Willow asked. Truth or dare?  
  
I'm thinking I'm drunk enough for a dare now.  
  
I dare you to... The redhead glanced around the room, looking for inspiration. I dare you to... take a sip of Spike's blood. She finished, pointing at a near-empty mug on the coffee table.  
  
Eww, no!  
  
Do you really want to decline? Cause if you do, you know we all get to choose a dare, and you _have_ to do it...  
  
I am not taking a sip of blood! The blonde crossed her arms and shook her head.  
  
Got it. Okay, guys, what's her dare?  
  
I like the way you think, Red. I say make her drink the blood. Spike smiled innocently at Buffy, who scowled.  
  
I dunno, that's pretty gross. Xander said doubtfully.  
  
It could be interesting, though. Anya countered.  
  
Okay, all for Buffy doing the original dare, raise your hands. Willow shouted, throwing the hand holding a beer up in the air.  
  
Spike smirked at the Slayer and put his hand up. Anya raised one while taking a sip of vodka with the other. Tara looked at the others, and slowly raised a hand.  
  
Xander scowled. Fine. Sorry Buffster, you gotta do it.  
  
But... but guys! Come on, Spike blood!  
  
S'not like it's _my_ blood, slayer. It's pig's blood. Won't kill you.  
  
But it's gross!  
  
Okay. You don't have the stones. It's alright. He shrugged.  
  
Buffy set her jaw. I've got the stones. She picked up the mug and drained the small amount in one gulp. Immediately followed by a long swallow of beer.  
  
Spike clapped and laughed. I have to say, I'm impressed, luv. Didn't think you would do it.  
  
The Slayer smiled wickedly. Laugh it up. It's my turn. And I'm picking you. Truth or dare?  
  
I know what you'll ask if I say truth, so dare.  
  
Then I dare you to tell us who you had a thing for, and who was the guy you kissed.  
  
That's easy. Angelus and I used to be involved.  
  
Xander covered his ears. I really don't want to hear this.  
  
You and Angel? I guess that makes sense. Vampires do stuff like that, especially your family group people... Willow nodded.  
  
You and Angel? Buffy asked, incredulous.  
  
Yeah. You asked, I answered.  
  
You mean, you and me have both had... sex... with Angel?  
  
No, pet. You had it with Angel. I had it with Angelus. Very different.  
  
Buffy's eyes were wide, and she flushed at the naughty thought that ran through her mind. *Spike and Angel... sweaty... what the... where the hell did that come from?! I don't like Spike! Eww! It's just the fact that I'm a little drunk... yeah. It must be cause I'm drunk.*  
  
Buffy forced herself to calm, and cleared her throat. Okay, so the next question. Who'd you have a thing for?  
  
  
  
Buffy's eyes widened again, but this time in shock. *Spike had a thing for me?*  
  
Spike's expression mirrored Buffy's. *Wait. Did I say that out loud?*  
  
****  
  
A/N - Okay, so maybe I'm not the best at writing drunk people. oh well. review and help me. :)


	3. Truth or Truth

_Weekend At Buffy's  
Disclaimer - The only thing I own is the story itself.  
  
Previously: Oops. A drunk Spike admitted he had a thing for Buffy._  
  
**** Chapter 3 - Truth or... Truth ****  
  
Buffy squeaked after a few long minutes of silence. Uhh, when?  
  
I uhh, I didn't mean it... Slayer... I've got a lot of alcohol in me at the moment...  
  
Xander regained control of his mouth. Wait, you had a thing for Buffy?! When was this?  
  
The occupants of the room stared at Spike, waiting for him to answer. Buffy couldn't look him in the eye. *Spike?*  
  
Look, can we just drop it? Spike mumbled, sinking as far as he could into his chair.  
  
No, I want to know. Anya smiled. Tell us, when did you have naughty thoughts about Buffy?  
  
I never said naughty thoughts'... I just... I'm going to go patrol... He stood up as quick as he could, ignoring the dizziness that overcame him. Grabbing his duster, he stalked out the front door, slamming it behind him.  
  
****  
  
Willow was the first to speak.   
  
Tara echoed.  
  
When did he have a thing for you? Xander asked, still bewildered from Spike's revelation.  
  
I... I don't know... Buffy answered.  
  
Images came at her, flashing in her mind. The time she found Spike outside her house, and a pile of cigarettes on the ground. Spike, the one who showed her what Riley was doing. Him helping her and her friends and caring for Dawn. The way he had been looking at her lately... and she couldn't forget the time she made him tell about those Slayers... how could she have missed it? He had tried to kiss her! Finally, all the pieces fell into place.  
  
Oh God. She whispered.  
  
Tara asked her.  
  
I think... I think he has a thing for me right now.  
  
Oh. That explains why he's been acting so different lately.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Tara shrugged. I've just noticed a change in his aura. It used to be kind of like I'm only doing good because I have to' and now it's more I'm doing good because I need and want to'. You know?  
  
Willow nodded at her lover. I thought I noticed that, but I wasn't sure, and really didn't think about it.  
  
So what are you going to do? Anya asked the Slayer.  
  
Nothing. Come on, it's Spike. Remember? Evil...  
  
Not so evil. Tara corrected.  
  
Okay, not so evil vampire who's tried to kill us a few times? I'm just gonna forget this ever happened. She looked at the half-empty beer bottle in her hand. And if I keep going at this rate, I really will forget it. She muttered, downing the rest of the bottle in one long swallow.  
  
****  
  
Spike stomped out of the house, duster flailing wildly behind him. Down the porch steps, across the yard... he didn't stop, didn't think, until he had reached the crypt he called home.  
  
He stood there for a long while, staring blankly at the door and trying to figure out just what had happened.   
  
He'd admitted to Buffy that he had a thing for her. At least she didn't know he was in love with her.  
  
And... she didn't know that he loved her _now_. For all she knew, it could have been back when he first saw her and wanted to kill her.  
  
The blonde vampire perked up a bit. All this would take to fix was a little thought. A simple lie, a few bantering insults, maybe an attempt to do something kinda evil... she would think he was the same Spike she had always known.  
  
****  
  
*Spike. Me and Spike?*  
  
That sounded weird, even in her head.  
  
Buffy sighed. This was just too much for her. Her first lover, Angel, was a vampire, who had left her for her own good'. Parker was a simple wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am type, so he really didn't count as a lover. Riley had snuck off every night for some vamp-loving. And now Spike, who was also a vampire.  
  
Wait... when did she start putting Spike in her lover category?  
  
This was so frustrating!  
  
She took a deep breath. She knew she had to talk to Spike. And the sooner she did it, the easier it would be on everyone involved. Just tell him now that there was no chance between him, no matter how good looking he might be...  
  
Dangit! She had to stop thinking of Spike in these really weird, non-vampirey kind of ways.  
  
She sighed again. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
****  
  
A fledgling vampire rushed at him, fangs bared and growling, but Spike pulled a stake out of his jacket pocket, and dusted the young vamp quickly, without really thinking about it. He was too wrapped up in his situation.  
  
As if noticing for the first time the stake in his hand, he watched the dust settle about his feet and shook out of his train of thought.  
  
Shrugging, he set off to find some other demons he could beat up.  
  
He didn't have to look far.  
  
****  
  
He's been gone for a while, guys... maybe something happened? I mean, he said he was just going to patrol, right? Buffy wondered aloud.  
  
Xander hiccuped and smiled in a drunken stupor. Awww, it's only been like, an hour... come on, Buuuffy... Buuuuuuuuffy... He giggled.  
  
Willow echoed, laughing along with him. The redhead fell onto her side, laughing even harder. Xander cracked up as Willow tried to push herself back up.  
  
He grinned stupidly, dragging out the witch's name in a sing-songy voice. Will fell over!  
  
Buffy started. She was ignored by the drunks in her home.  
  
Willow managed to straighten herself, calming a bit. She sighed, looking at the couch, where Tara was laying, fast asleep. She had laid down not long after Spike had left, the mix of alcohol and the late hour finally taking it's toll.  
  
Tara fell asleep.  
  
So did Ahn. Xander answered.  
  
He was right. The ex-demon was curled on the ground near Xander's side, pillow clutched tightly in her arms and snoring softly. The brown-haired boy smiled affectionately at his girlfriend before turning back to Willow.  
  
But not us. Nope. Not tired here!  
  
Willow grinned and nodded wildly. Not us!  
  
Buffy sighed in frustration when the pair started trying to play rock, paper, scissors. Trying, being the key word. Both had so much alcohol in them that doing much of anything, short of laughing like... well... drunks, was nearly an impossible task.  
  
Unfortunately, Buffy hadn't been able to get herself drunk. Spike's revelation had pretty much sobered her up, though she had tried to get herself hammered.  
  
*Stupid Slayer-healing. I can't even get myself properly drunk.*  
  
She looked at Willow and Xander, who had fallen over in fits of giggles.  
  
I'm gonna go look for Spike.  
  
Buffy's loooookin' for Spike, she says? I'se thinkin' she's gonna talk to him! Willow snorted.  
  
Xander's face turned serious for a moment. Don't do anything I wouldn't do... Then the wild grin came back. Get it? I wouldn't do anything!  
  
Willow shrieked. The two collapsed again in laughter.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, silently hoping they would be passed out by the time she got back.  
  
****  
  
Spike could hear the muffled sounds of crying coming from somewhere ahead.  
  
He crept up slowly, but couldn't see the source. Of course, it might have been due to the gang of vamps laughing and crouched around what Spike guessed was a female.  
  
Nice night for a kill, eh?  
  
Nine vampires glanced up in surprise from their prize at the sound of Spike's voice.  
  
Two were dust before the others could react. The remaining seven stood, growling at the intruder. A young girl huddled on the ground, sobbing in fear. She was forgotten as the vampires surrounded Spike.  
  
Spike, for his own part, simply lit a cigarette and inhaled.  
  
Right, didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your dinner? S'not polite.  
  
The largest of the group, a huge quarterback type, lunged at Spike, who easily dodged the clumsy attack, and plunged his stake in the larger vamp's body.  
  
As the dust fell to the ground, Spike took another breath of smoke. He pointed to the girl still on the ground. She stood and ran. Now, where were we?  
  
They all attacked simultaneously. Fists flew, and legs flailed as blow upon blow was rained on his body. He could feel the bruises already beginning to form, but he ignored them.  
  
He was putting on a good show. But bit by bit, Spike was losing ground. Despite the fact that he was a better fighter than all the other vamps, despite the fact he was much older... he was outnumbered.  
  
He broke away from them, panting heavily, and assuming a defensive stance.  
  
The six vampires watched him carefully... and then one disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
  
Spike's shocked eyes fell on the person now standing where the unfortunate vamp had been. Buffy.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry. Is this a private party, or can anybody join? Cause you know... She kicked another, shattering his kneecap. A second was thrown into a tombstone with a sickening crunch. And a third was punched a few times in the face before he staggered back and fell to the ground.  
  
I can be the life of it! She finished.  
  
Spike groaned. Yeah, Slayer. That happens when you are the only one living.  
  
In perfect coordination, the pair attacked the remaining vampires until the only thing left of them was dust in the wind.  
  
Buffy sat on a nearby stone bench, catching her breath, while Spike watched her intently.  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
She looked up, a little startled. I... well, you'd been gone a really long time...  
  
Spike smirked. Worried bout me, Slayer?  
  
She tried to look indignant, but only managed a slightly offended gaze. No! Just... don't want anyone to kill you unless it's me.  
  
Touched, really. In truth, he was a little touched. She cared what happened to him, and for now, that was enough.  
  
Spike took a seat next to her. The two sat in silence for a long while, until Buffy took a deep breath and broke it.  
  
Did you mean it?  
  
It was Spike's turn to look startled.   
  
Did. You. Mean. It. She said it slowly, but in a soft, tender voice.  
  
Spike blinked. He whispered.  
  
Buffy nodded slightly. Thought so.  
  
Quiet came over them again, both lost in thought.  
  
Buffy had come to the cemetery with every intention of telling Spike that he didn't have a chance with her. That they didn't belong together. She knew it, and he probably knew it.  
  
But as she looked at him, with a forlorn and worried look on his face, a small part of her couldn't help but wonder what it would be like.  
  
Spike was waging an internal war. The man in him wanted to grab the woman beside him and kiss her passionately, never letting go. He wanted to declare his everlasting love for her. But the demon in him was furiously fighting it. It was wrong. This. Slayer and Vampire. But the small voice inside of him whispered... what if? Spike was never one to be afraid to take a chance. In the end, the man won.  
  
Look, Slayer... Buffy... I don't have a thing for you.  
  
So intent on concentrating, he missed the disappointment that flitted across her face.  
  
He paused. Sod it, I'm in love with you, Buffy. Desperately in love with you. When I see you... you're my light. A blinding, beautiful light in my world of darkness.  
  
And I know it's wrong. I'm not worthy of you. I'm a Vampire, you're the Slayer. But no matter how you feel about me, I'll always love you. I'll never leave you. If you hate me enough to stake me, know that I will turn to dust still loving you. That's my promise.  
  
He stopped speaking and bit his lip, avoiding the gaze directed at him.  
  
Buffy sat staring with her mouth slightly open in shock. Nobody... no one had ever said something like that to her. Not Angel with his mysterious allure, or Riley with his good old boy charm. But it had been Spike. It had been Spike!  
  
A small smile crossed her face. She didn't doubt a word he had said. He was in love with her. He would never leave her.  
  
And then she knew... she would never hate him.  
  
And maybe, just maybe... maybe one day she would fall in love with him.  
  
She leaned over and brushed her lips against his cheek. He turned to face her, his blue eyes shining with love and the tiniest bit of hope.  
  
Thank you. Buffy whispered.  
  
For what, pet?  
  
For loving me that much.  
  
Spike smiled softly. You're welcome.  
  
Buffy started. I'm still getting over Riley leaving me. And right now... I'm not ready for a relationship. And you're right. I'm the Slayer, and you're supposed to be my mortal enemy.  
  
So what are you saying?  
  
I'll never be normal. I think Riley was me pretending, but in the end, I knew it wouldn't work. I need someone who isn't afraid of me. Who doesn't feel inadequate around me.  
  
Who knows me.  
  
I'm still hurting from Riley. But one day, the pain will go away, and I will be ready.  
  
I'll wait forever for you, my love. Spike said softly.   
  
They stood, and walked back to Buffy's house arm in arm.  
  
It was the beginning of something beautiful.  
  
THE END  
  
******  
  
A/N - Review, please! I'm thinking maybe a sequel, but im not sure. ideas for one?


End file.
